


Never trust the cameras

by ikbenapenstaartje



Category: O11ZE (TV)
Genre: AU: they aren't brothers, Angry Diego, Angry Gabo and Lorenzo, Diego is a bad person, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Implied Slash, Jealous Ezequiel, Jealous Lorenzo, Love Bites, M/M, Mean Camilo, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Lorenzo, Revenge, Scared Lorenzo, Secret Relationship, Unwanted Coming-Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikbenapenstaartje/pseuds/ikbenapenstaartje
Summary: Lorenzo and Gabo are in a secret relationship. Camilo's thirsty for revence. What happens if Diego, who is unmistakably homophobic, finds out?
Relationships: Camilo Montero/Ezequiel Correa, Lorenzo Guevara & Diego Guevara, Lorenzo Guevara/Camilo Montero, Lorenzo Guevara/Gabo Moretti
Kudos: 6





	Never trust the cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic. I hope you like it. Just to be clear, Diego is evil to me in this fic because of his non-accepting point of view. Also, this is an AU in which they aren't siblings, no incest. I apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language. Also, I don't own anything. Enjoy!

Ezequiel approached his friend. ‘You look happy, Camilo. What happended?’ ‘Nothing, not yet. But there will. I have the perfect plan to get back at Lorenzo. And take Gabo down in the process.’ Well, that must be a fantastic plan, seeing how smug Camilo looked. ‘What are you up to?’ ‘You know how I told you Diego is a total homophobe?’ ‘Yeah, I remember. Why?’ ‘Well, because he is like that, he’s always afraid Lorenzo will turn out to be gay.’ ‘And… What did you have in mind. I don’t have time for riddles Camilo, so just bring it on.’ Ezequiel was curious, but now he was getting impatient. ‘All right, all right. I know that Lorenzo and Gabo are in a secret relationship. I hacked a few cameras at the AID a while ago and saw them.’ ‘Oh wow, didn’t see that coming. You’re right, that will probably trigger Diego. This is great! If we’re lucky, one of them might even get kicked of AID.’ ‘I wouldn’t put it past Diego. From what I heard, he never liked Gabo. Imagine if Gabo got kicked of, he would be devastated and Lorenzo would be heartbroken. So all I have to do is send Diego an anonymous e-mail with the videos and voila; we’ve wreaked our havoc.’ ‘You, my friend, are a mastermind.’ ‘I know.’  
…  
‘Gabo, come on! If you say you want to go training, don’t take five hours getting ready. That way we’ll never win the championship.’ ‘I’m still better at this than you. And it took me only three minutes longer.’ ‘Within three minutes, you can lose a match.’ ‘I’ll keep it in mind, next match I’ll make sure to be at the changing rooms three minutes early.’ ‘Bastard. Just try to keep up with me.’ They started running laps around the field. After five laps, they each got a ball from the sideline and dribbled to the opposite goals. They started kicking the ball into the goal, increasing the distance after each shot, both wanted to reach the midfield first. Gabo won, as usual. Lorenzo had terrific accuracy, but Gabo was best at long distance shots. They passed the ball around a few times, taking turns scoring.  
Trainings like these were always tough and intense, but also relaxed, because it was just the two of them. When Francisco and the other players were around, there was always a certain pressure. Now they could do things their way and at their own pace. Francisco didn’t mind, as long as they weren’t to exhausted to play or come to training. Another five laps around the field. The temperature was already high, but Gabo and Lorenzo felt like they were playing in an oven. Or a desert during summer. Both were feeling weary. But they knew it would make them stronger and when Gabo felt like he couldn’t keep up any longer, he called out to Lorenzo. ‘I’m definitely faster than you. I can see you’re exhausted, it’s no use. I’m gonna beat you.’ ‘Shut up, you look like you’re about to pass out. There is no way you’re going to win.’ And they broke into a sprint. Lorenzo was faster. When they were done training, they felt exhausted. Nonetheless, as soon as they were off the field (though not out of the cameras’ sights, but they thought those weren’t recording), Lorenzo hauled Gabo towards him and drew him into a passionate kiss. They had just been training for two hours, so they soon broke apart due to a need of air. Gabo playfully bit the taller man’s neck. Lorenzo’s gasp had nothing to do with the exercise this time. Unbeknownst to the couple, the cameras turned their way and recorded the whole thing.  
Dédé and Ricky knew Gabo spent almost every afternoon training, so they weren’t surprised to see Gabo and Lorenzo (separately of course) enter the cafeteria this late. Diego knew they trained often too. Otherwise, he would probably freak out at seeing his son being late so often at the same time as a certain brown-haired striker. He didn’t like Gabo, but since the two had started training together, Lorenzo’s games had improved. And his son was obviously in a better mood. Of course, Diego Guevara was quite an inquisitive man. But he had seen them training and he’d asked Francisco to keep an eye on them. It wasn’t necessarily that they had much better techniques, but it was clear that both players’ stamina had improved, and their accuracy as well. Although, that was mostly Gabo. But they clearly learned from each other, since Lorenzo was better at long distance shots and dodging opponents. While Gabo became more confident during confrontations. When he and Francisco discussed the team, trainings and matches, the trainer had stated that there was less hostility and rivalry between players. There was still competitive spirit, but the teamwork improved and the team was in a better mood. This wasn’t just because of Lorenzo and Gabo’s private training of course, but it sure helped. The only problem was that usually his son was so worn out from training that he went straight to bed after dinner. The Guevara household had never exactly been warm and fuzzy, but Diego barely saw his son anymore.  
…  
The next day was kind of crappy for Camilo. He had planned to send the images to Diego today, instead he woke up with a migraine. He couldn’t bear looking at a screen for more than one minute. He barely managed to call Ezequiel, who promised to come over the next day if he got better. Time passed agonizingly slowly, even though he slept through half the day. He kept taking painkillers, but it didn’t help much. Nevertheless, when the pain got less, he had time to think about the revenge. He was going to make Lorenzo pay for getting him kicked of the AID. Ugh, this day was endless. He fell asleep early at night, he always did when he had a migraine. When he awoke the next day, he couldn’t wait to start his revenge.  
…  
Similarly to Camilo, Diego felt terrible that day. His suspicious nature showed, big time (which would undoubtedly help the plan Camilo and Ezequiel had set out). Lorenzo had come home very late the previous evening, and had left very early too. But when Diego had gone into the bathroom to shave, he saw some skin-colored substance sitting on the edge of the sink. When he touched it, it appeared to be cover-up of some sort. Instantly, Diego was alarmed. What is Lorenzo up to? He thought, confused. For as far as he knew, his son didn’t have a girlfriend. Could he be hiding bruises? Did he get in a fight recently? With who? All these thoughts shot trough Diego’s head. He decided to leave it for now. He could ask his son later. No use jumping to conclusions.  
…  
Gabo suffered through the school day. Every class was excruciating. Normally, his friends would get him through. He couldn’t wait to see Lorenzo. Although they had already trained yesterday, Gabo felt terribly energetic. As a result, when classes were over, he almost ran straight to the soccer field. Only to find Lorenzo waiting already. ‘How were you able to come here sooner than me? I left immediately after my last lesson!’ ‘When are you going to get it into your head? I’m faster than you. Plus, my last period ended early.’ ‘Bastard. You could’ve waited.’ ‘And if you’d used the time you’ve wasted arguing with me, you could’ve been ready by now. Come on, hurry. At this rate, we’ll still be standing here this time tomorrow.’ Together, they walked towards the changing rooms. In comparison to their expectations, however, those weren’t empty.  
Diego Guevara stood there, waiting for Lorenzo. The latter inwardly groaned. If there was one thing he didn’t feel like right now, it was talking to his father. Gesturing for Gabo to go inside, he braced himself. If Diego came looking for him during a school day instead of waiting until the evening, something must be up. ‘Lorenzo, I want to talk to you.’ ‘Well don’t give me some kind of long speech, because I’m going to train as soon as Gabo gets ready.’ ‘Lorenzo, are you alright? Have you been in some kind of fight lately? This morning, I found some kind of covering-up product on the sink. I just need to now if you’re ok.’ ‘I’m fine dad. The cover-up is for a-uhm-personal problem. Something to do with the age and stuff…’ ‘Oh, I get it. So sorry to bother you.’ As Diego walked away, Lorenzo turned towards the changing room doors. He opened them. Gabo almost fell to the ground, laughing. ‘Seriously Lorenzo? A “personal problem that has something to do with the age”? Is that the best you can do? You might as well start wearing turtlenecks then.’ He choked out. ‘I swear to god Moretti, if you don’t stop laughing now…’ ‘What will you do? Punish me?’ Gabo said in a tone that send shivers down Lorenzo’s spine. Instead of answering, he pulled Gabo into a possessive kiss. The shorter one responded eagerly. Soon, the kiss became hungry and more passionate. Lorenzo pushed Gabo up against the door, which he opened and they entered the changing rooms. As soon as they were inside, Gabo found himself being pushed against the other side of the door. They didn’t do much training that afternoon, nevertheless they were quite worn out when they went to dinner that night.  
Lorenzo decided that, if his father was so concerned, it might be wise to eat at home that night. Luckily, he’d taken the cover-up to school with him, which had proved its worth to both him and Gabo. He’d had his share of awkward silences during dinner before, but this was just awful. His father tried to keep up a conversation, but Lorenzo wasn’t really listening. The only thought occupying his mind was whether the cover-up worked. Because if it didn’t he be in real trouble.  
…  
The day after his migraine, Camilo felt better than ever. Hacking the cameras had been a brilliant move. It was a gift that kept on giving, since the couple obviously couldn’t get enough of their make out sessions. They created a new e-mail account, one that Diego wouldn’t be able to track. Before they sent it, Ezequiel had another idea. ‘Camilo wait. What if we call Lorenzo and Gabo first? Without revealing our plan of course. But what if we tell them we know, without saying we have proof? That way, we might even get them to do something for us, just by saying we’re gonna send it to Diego.’ ‘Great plan. Let’s text them. I want to tell this to them in person.’  
…  
Lorenzo and Gabo exchanged a glance. Lorenzo motioned for Gabo to look at his phone. When he did, he saw a message. It was forwarded. Lorenzo had gotten a text from Camilo, telling him to meet him at a café. Confused, Gabo looked at him. Lorenzo shook his head. He didn’t know what it was about either. When they entered the café, they spotted Camilo immediately. He was sitting on one of the sofas, next to Ezequiel. If those two wanted to meet with them, this couldn’t be good. They sat down cautiously. Leaning back against the couch, they look at the guys sitting across from them. ‘Look, you don’t have to pretend anything. We know.’ Was all Ezequiel said. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Growled Lorenzo. ‘Cut the pretense Lorenzo. You were never really good at hiding things, but this? This was easy to figure out.’ ‘I don’t know what you’re implying, but unless you have something to say to us, we’re leaving.’ Gabo was pissed off. Though they weren’t lying, they couldn’t know that what they said was true. He got up. Lorenzo immediately did the same. When they left, Gabo looked at the guys one more time. They looked way to smug with themselves like always. ‘Oh and guys, if I were you, I’d keep the hookups to a minimum. Wouldn’t want anyone to find out, would you?’ It was the first thing Camilo said to them. Still angry, they left without another word.  
…  
Right after the boys left, Camilo turned to Ezequiel. ‘That went well. Now, we only have to wait until they’re alone at the field again, so we can add a live connection. If we add some previous footage, I think the evidence will be pretty convincing. I know Diego; there is nothing he hates a much as liars.’ ‘Like I said before, you’re a genius, Camilo. Those guys are going to be shocked out of their minds.’ ‘Oh, they will. Too bad we won’t be there to see the reactions.’ ‘Yeah, too bad.’  
…  
The next day was uneventful. Diego knew he probably going to eat at school once again, since Lorenzo was training again and he hated eating alone. So he sat there the entire morning. It was one of those days when, no matter how much work you get done, you feel like time takes forever to pass. Until he got the e-mail. He looked at the address, but didn’t recognize it. There was a link to a live recording. When he clicked on the footage and got a clear image, he was dumbstruck. It was unmistakably Lorenzo, that was clear to see. And Gabo, undoubtedly. And they were… kissing. And more. Now he knew why Lorenzo needed the cover-up. Of all things that he’d expected, this definitely wasn’t it. He texted his son.  
…  
Lorenzo broke away when he heard his ringtone. He’d set a different notification for his father than he had for other contacts, so he would know if something was up. He stared at his phone in confusion. The message told him to come to his office immediately and bring Gabo with him. They left instantly. Lorenzo felt nervous. What could be wrong? If something had happened, his father would have waited until he was done training. If he texted during training, he must have some important news. When Gabo and Lorenzo walked into Diego’s office, they had hoped to get good news. That was about the opposite of what happened. They found Diego standing behind his desk, the look on his face varying between disgust and rage. ‘I imagine you two have a lot to explain.’ He started. ‘What do you mean? Is there a problem? Because we didn’t cause any trouble. We were training all afternoon.’ Said Lorenzo. ‘Lorenzo, you know I get angry when you lie to me. You have one change to tell me the truth. ‘The truth about what? Look, you’ve got the wrong guys. We didn’t do, see or hear anything.’ Gabo , confusion clear on his face. But there was a lot of hidden nervousness. Shit, he thought What if Diego knows? No, he can’t. It’s impossible. There must be something else. Or Lorenzo is in trouble, big time. He exchanged a look with Lorenzo, seeing that the other felt the same. Diego looked at them impatiently. ‘That’s it, I’ve had it with you two.’ He turned his laptop around.  
Both guys stood frozen. They knew only one person who could have done this. Camilo. That would explain the whole stunt yesterday. ‘Well? What do you have to say for yourselves? No use pretending to be innocent now. Lorenzo, look at me. When were you planning on telling me about this?’ Lorenzo looked as though someone had hit him. He was seriously afraid that would happen. He knew how his father thought about things like this; it wasn’t going to end well for him. Praying to whatever higher being might be out there, he spoke ‘I was going to tell you. I didn’t know when, because I didn’t know how you’d react.’ When his father answered, his voice was full of venom. ‘Oh but I think you did, Lorenzo. I think you knew perfectly well. And I think you know what happens now, don’t you?’ ‘Yes, father. I know.’  
Gabo was confused. Lorenzo had told him he’d be in trouble. But what was this? ‘Look mister Guevara, I understand that you are angry, but there is no need to punish Lorenzo. He did nothing wrong, this was on me. I suggested we wouldn’t tell anyone…’ Lorenzo shot him a grateful look. The fear he saw reflected in those eyes… it tore Gabo up from the inside. Mister Moretti, I suggest you leave us alone now. I will speak with you later. Now, I need to have a word with my son.’ Gabo hesitated. When he looked at Lorenzo, he could see how scared he was. But on the other hand, if he didn’t go, he might make things worse. He walked out of the office, looking at Lorenzo. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind him, he knew he’d made a mistake.  
…  
Lorenzo was scared. No, that’s wrong. He was terrified. He had never seen his father so angry. When he heard the door being locked, he knew he was screwed. Diego looked at him in disgust. ‘I am very disappointed in you, Lorenzo. What were you thinking? He’s a guy, Lorenzo. Male. You know how I feel about such acts of rebellion.’ ‘Yes father, I do. But please do not harm Gabo, he did nothing.’ ‘Funny, didn’t he say the same thing about you? One of you must be lying then and you know I hate liars.’ Lorenzo tried to back away in the direction of the door. His father saw him just in time. ‘Don’t even think about it, Lorenzo. You’re not walking out of this one. I thought that after that Montero boy, you’d have learnt your lesson.’ ‘So that’s why you sent him away? I knew it. But you’re wrong. What Camilo did, was wrong. We both know that. But Gabo didn’t do anything, he’s innocent. You can’t kick him off; you have no reason to do so.’ ‘I will find one, you can be sure of that. As for you, I’ll think of a punishment for you. For now, I’ll have Francisco keep an eye on you. And if you are training with him, I will monitor the cameras the whole time. Don’t even try to do anything. If I hear that you two sneak off once more, I promise you neither of you will like the consequences.’ ‘Yes father. May I go now?’ ‘Yes, you’re dismissed. And remember what I said…’  
As Lorenzo walked out of the office, he felt miserable. How could his father do this to him? And saying that about Camilo… that was just uncalled for. He got his stuff from his locker and went to the changing room. When he was dressed, he looked for something that would serve as a punching bag. When he found one, he started punching. Back when he was younger, his father had taught him how to box. They would often train together, which was the reason Lorenzo was the type of guy whose bad side you didn’t want to get on. Soon, he was out of breath and his knuckles were red and sore. But he kept going, not caring about the pain. If he could, he would keep punching until his hands bled. But he had to make sure he didn’t show his dad what he was feeling. And if Lorenzo showed up for dinner with bruised and bloodied hands, he’d never hear the end of it.  
…  
Camilo was sitting at the café with Ezequiel, when Gabo stormed in. ‘You,’ he said, ‘And you. Both of you. What do you think you are interfering with? Leave us alone for one damned second! What do you guys gain from this?’ ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gabo. Is something wrong?’ Camilo said, with a very fake innocent smile. ‘You know perfectly well what I’m talking about. I hadn’t expected you to stoop this low, but apparently I was wrong. Hacking the cameras? And then you send a link to Diego. You are messing with the wrong guy, I can tell you that.’ Ezequiel spoke up. ‘Gabo, you’re overreacting. Think clearly for a second. We didn’t do anything. If you and Lorenzo are in some kind of trouble, don’t blame us.’ ‘Got you there, Ezequiel. I didn’t say anything about Lorenzo. So why do you think he is in trouble as well?’ Ezequiel paled. Camilo stepped in. ‘Maybe you didn’t mention him, but you talked about Diego and I don’t think you’d be this angry if it was only you.’ Hard to argue with that. But Gabo knew they’d done it. It couldn’t have been anyone else. But then he thought about Lorenzo, looking so terrified when he’d left him behind in Diego’s office and he was furious once again. ‘Look, Camilo, I know you did this and I’m going to prove it. If you think you’re getting away with it, you are mistaken.’ ‘Gabo, I have no idea what’s going on with you, but unless you have something of any actual importance to say to us, I suggest you leave.’ ‘Okay, if you want to hear me say it, I will.’ Lowering his voice Gabo continued. ‘You hacked the cameras near the field. Then you sent a link and some recordings to Diego. That way, you outed me and Lorenzo to him.’ ‘Look, I didn’t out you guys, but anyone who has eyes could see something was going on. And Diego is suspicious; he would have found out anyway. And I don’t judge you, believe me. Why do you think he hates me so much? I got kicked of the AID because of my own actions, I know that, but if Diego hadn’t interfered and manipulated Isabelle, the punishment would probably have been different. Lorenzo may hate me now, but it hasn’t always been that way…’ ‘You… what? You and Lorenzo? Would explain why you hate him so much, then. Are you really so desperate for revenge that you would do this to him? That’s messed up, dude. I knew he’d get in trouble, just like you. if you had even a strand of common sense left, you’d know that what you did was way out of line.’ ‘How often do I need to tell you? It wasn’t me. But if you’re here, where is Lorenzo? You couldn’t have left him alone with Diego did you? Because if you did, he’s going to have a horrible day. And didn’t you listen to what I said earlier? The man is going to find a way to get you away from his son and he’ll seize every opportunity he can get to punish you. If you really care about Lorenzo, you had better stay away from him.’ Gabo was shocked. ‘There is no way he’d actually kick me off the AID. You are responsible for what you did. Don’t blame Lorenzo or Diego.’ ‘I’m just warning you, Gabo. If Diego gets what he wants, which he always does, school’s gonna be tough for both of you in the near future. When you leave the place however, whether it’s voluntarily or not, I’m sure there’s a place for you at one of our schools. And there, you won’t have to hide anything.’ After he said that, Ezequiel put an arm around his shoulders. That didn’t surprise Gabo as much as he thought it would. It did send a pang of regret through his chest; he and Lorenzo could never be like that. ‘You know why we come here so much, Gabo? It’s private and no-one spreads rumors. Would have been perfect for the two of you, if you’d known earlier.’ Ezequiel said in a cruel tone. With a final glare, Gabo turned around and left.  
…  
Lorenzo was exhausted. Halfway through, he’d put on bandages to make sure his hands’ skin didn’t burst and started to bleed. He always did this when he was angry. He hadn’t taken a break, not even once and now he felt like lying down and sleeping for an entire week. Would solve many of his problems, so he might give it a try. Gabo. When the thought crossed his mind, he winced with guilt. Opening his phone, he saw three missed calls and a few texts. As soon as he read them, he felt infinitely guilty. Gabo must have been so worried. And he hadn’t answered for… two hours?! Holy crap, time had passed faster than he thought. He’d hoped to be able to avoid his father for at least a few hours, but he saw a text from Diego that told him to be home before seven and have dinner with him. It was about half past six and the ride home was twenty minutes long. Lorenzo took a quick shower and got dressed. When he wanted to walk out of the sports center, however, he saw someone he really didn’t want to see right now. ‘Hi Gabo.’ ‘Look, Lorenzo, if you think I want you to tell me all about what happened at your father’s office or why you haven’t answered my messages, I won’t. Your day was probably more shitty than mine and your afternoon no doubt equally as eventful. I’m also not telling you I want to end things. We can work this out. And we’re going to find the person who did this, though we both have our suspicions I think. If you need time, take it. I can wait.’ ‘I could live a hundred lives and still not deserve you, you know that? Thank you so much. And you’re right, we will figure this out. My dad can’t keep me under his watch 24/7. As for why I didn’t answer, I was boxing. Always do that when my rage gets the better of me.’ ‘It’s fine. I’m just so glad to talk to you right now. See you around. And then, purposefully avoiding the camera, he took Lorenzo’s hand in a tight clasp. When he pulled away, the taller man felt a note sitting in his hand. When he walked out, Gabo winked at him. Lorenzo made it in time for dinner and Diego was confused out of his mind as to why his son looked so happy after their confrontation. When he checked the camera footage, he did see him and Gabo, but it looked innocent. Maybe his son wasn’t as stupid as he thought.  
…  
The next day, Lorenzo and Gabo both noticed that Diego had spoken to the teachers. During classes, they looked over to Lorenzo ever so often. At one point, Lorenzo send a text to Gabo that a teacher had asked him to stay behind after class. Instantly, Gabo was alarmed. Turned out the teacher asked Lorenzo if everything was alright between him and his father. Poker-faced, the striker had told him they were fine. But he only barely concealed his steel-hard glare. Today always was a day when both their classes ended early. Usually, they would spend the afternoon training. But now that Diego was monitoring the cameras, they couldn’t have privacy there. So they went to the café where Camilo had been the previous day. As they sat on one of the couches, they heard someone coughing behind them. ‘Look who’s here. I see you’ve taken our advice, Moretti. Smart. Though I doubt it would be wise to sneak off together when Diego is still very suspicious…’ Lorenzo shot up at the sound of Ezequiel’s voice. He and Camilo sat down on the couch opposite from the couple. He looked at Gabo questioningly, but the latter shook his head. Later, he mouthed. ‘So, what brings you two here? Couldn’t get enough of the delightful company?’ Camilo said as he leaned in further to the man next to him. ‘Is it impossible for me to just want to have a drink in a peaceful environment? Our visit here has nothing to do with you. And you’re right, we did come here because you suggested it. Because we don’t care what you do to try and ruin our lives, we will get back up. Also, I hoped you would be here, so I had some extra footage. I wonder what will happen if I show these pictures to your trainers…’ ‘Playing dirty, are we? Fine, tell me what you want from us.’ ‘I had a good teacher. I want you to stop bothering us, and don’t even think about telling Diego you saw us here. Admit it was you, even if we are the only ones you tell. We won’t tell Diego. Yet.’ ‘All right, have it your way. You’re right, we sent that footage to Diego. But so what? You can’t make him un-see it.’ Lorenzo stepped in. ‘No, we can’t. But now that we know it was you, at least we’ll know what we’re up against. But that’s not what we are here for. Gabo was right, we just want a drink.’ ‘Well, I could recommend the iced tea then. Or the iced coffee, if you’re still as hooked on caffeine as you were back in the day.’ ‘You drank more coffee than I did. Never admitted it though.’ ‘That’s because it’s not true! You had an addiction to that stuff. Wherever we went, you’d either drink coffee or eat coffee ice-cream.’ ‘Oh no, I didn’t. That was you. The only times I ate that stuff was if I stole yours.’ ‘Fair enough. But you did have an addiction to caffeine.’ ‘Did not.’ Gabo and Ezequiel were watching their bickering with amused expressions on their faces.  
After some time, Gabo got up. ‘I’m gonna get a drink, you guys want anything?’ ‘Yeah sure. I’ll go with you.’ Camilo stood as well. The girl at the counter obviously recognized him and she was flirting with him without even trying to be subtle. ‘I usually get the drinks and personally, I find it very funny when those girls flirt with me. You should see the effect it has on Eze.’ After the girl had picked up Camilo’s signals to tell her he wasn’t interested, she began to flirt with Gabo as well. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ezequiel and Lorenzo watching them closely. Camilo was right, this was fun. Never before had he seen Lorenzo look so jealous. When they sat back on the couch, Lorenzo immediately put an arm around Gabo’s shoulders, and Ezequiel did the same with Camilo. A slight smirk had formed itself in the corner of Camilo’s mouth. Gabo tried his drink. ‘You were right Camilo, this is great!’ ‘I know, right? I keep trying to get Eze to drink it, but he doesn’t want to. More of a soda kind of guy.’ ‘Well, you should try it, it’s really good.’ ‘I just don’t like iced coffee. Way to much caramel.’ ‘There is no such thing as to much caramel.’ Gabo retorted. He picked up a soccer magazine from the table.  
That afternoon was peaceful. Lorenzo and Gabo were sitting together, reading. When Gabo looked up, he saw Camilo and Ezequiel ingulfed in a make-out session. Camilo was seated in the goalkeeper’s lap. Even though he was still angry with them, his rage had calmed slightly. They were just like him and Lorenzo. Of course, there were some differences, but more similarities. Unconsciously, he leaned into his boyfriend a little further. Feeling the rise and fall of Lorenzo’s chest was a familiar yet reassuring experiencing. As Lorenzo turned, he captured Gabo’s lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Soon, they were as wrapped up as the people on the couch across from them.  
…  
Diego checked all cameras at the AID, but none of them showed his son. Or Gabo. He went home in confusion, only to find Lorenzo sitting on the couch wearing a hoodie (said clothing item was meant to conceal certain spots on the striker’s neck, but he didn’t need to know that). Checking his houses’ security cameras, he found nothing. No Gabo Moretti. Little did he know his son had faked the time he got home by bugging the cameras, but he’d done that before, like when he went to a party. Over time, he’d even quite a pro at it and Diego didn’t ever doubt the footage of his cameras.  
Dinner was a quiet event that night. But after, they watched a soccer game from the Champions League together. Since Diego had played in Europe, his still liked to keep up with the competition there. And Lorenzo knew that if he did these kinds of things with his father for a while, the sooner his suspicions would decrease. Plus, he wasn’t the type of guy to skip a good match. Diego had missed seeing his son like this, in a private setting and focused on the game. Until a few dark spots near Lorenzo’s collarbone caught his eye. He’d bring it up after the match, because he wouldn’t want to miss out on a good move or even a goal.  
‘Lorenzo, what are those bruises under the neckline of your hoodie? Not fresh, I hope?’ His son tensed immediately. ‘No, they’re not. Sensitive skin, that’s all. It usually takes a few days before they fade. I’m gonna get a drink, want me to get you something?’ Lorenzo’s mind flooded with relief as he saw he’d convinced his father. That was close…  
…  
Five days past before Lorenzo and Gabo could sneak off again. The café was quite empty. Took their usual spot on the sofa. When Gabo went to get drinks, the counter girl was outright flirting with him. He let her; last time he did this, he’d found it quite the experience. Yeah, he could definitely understand Camilo at this point. ‘I get the idea your friend doesn’t like me very much,’ the girl said, ‘He keeps glaring at me.’ Gabo turned and saw his boyfriend looking at the girl with murderous eyes. ‘It’s nothing personal, he gets like that sometimes.’ When he returned to the couch, Lorenzo looked like he was about to kill something. ‘Did you see that? That girl has no right to act like that towards you. She even,’ he snatched a napkin off the tray; something was written on it, ‘Gave you her number!’ Gabo chuckled. ‘I had no idea. But you know I’m not interested in her right?’ ‘Well, I’m going to make sure she knows that.’ And with that, he pulled Gabo into a possessive kiss. ‘I think it’s not clear enough to her yet.’ Gabo teased against his boyfriend’s lips. As a response, the latter hauled him onto the couch and began sucking on Gabo’s neck. His breathing hitched, he gasped when Lorenzo slightly scraped his teeth along his collarbone. Lorenzo was right, Gabo thought. We’ll works this out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was it. Hope you liked it! Whatever you think of it, please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Sebastian Athié, may he rest in peace. My love and support goes out to all who mourn him. If you have an idea for another story, please tell me in the comments, this fandom or another. Bye!


End file.
